


露华浓

by Reaphy



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: F/M, woman noble and man humble
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaphy/pseuds/Reaphy
Summary: 怀璧其罪番外王韫x蓝曦臣女尊预警，重口预警重度ooc预警未成年退散





	露华浓

蓝涣坐在新房的榻上，仪态十分端正，和幼年听先生教诲时一样。

这是他的新婚夜，是他第一次踏足那个人的居所。怡和怡和，平怡安和，只盼他今后的日子也能如这院名一般。

他已经同她喝过合卺酒，今日的她和以往的不太一样。她素日爱着青色，翩然出尘；换上红色的婚服则是另一种风姿，再配以繁复的发饰，是兰陵金氏的女君也比不上的矜贵。

如今她是他的妻主了。

想到这里，蓝涣心里一阵柔软，复又有些不好意思似的，目光游移，四下打量起布置得很喜庆的内室，最后望着婴儿臂粗的红烛发起呆来。

不知等了多久，房门“吱呀”一声，终于开了。

是她。

蓝涣立马收回视线，恭恭敬敬地从寝台下来，行礼道：“见过妻主。”

王韫在澹怀堂待了许久，应付了宾客一晚上，正想着终于摆脱严苛的蓝家人，又惊觉新过门的正君是蓝氏的嫡长子。她大概是酒喝多了，有些恍惚。

她是前两年才当上宗主的，过去从来没有被当成继承人培养过，因此对于条条框框的东西格外发怵，眼下见蓝涣如此客气地行礼，疲倦极了。

可是父亲说他只有十七岁，刚嫁过来正是认生的时候，让她务必温柔些，不要吓到他。于是她整理了下思绪和神情，同样恭敬地牵起半蹲着身体的少年：“曦臣不必多礼。”

蓝涣顺势直起身子，然而约莫是喝了酒的缘故，他尚未站稳，眼前忽然发黑，接着脚下一个踉跄，就要向前扑倒。好在王韫眼疾手快，捞住人搂到怀里，“可是哪里不适？”

怀里的少年从未和心上人离得这样近，腰间被她触碰的地方微微发烫，话也说不利索，“没、没有，就是喝了点酒……”

王韫这才发现他的脸色不太好，正要给他把脉，就听到“咕”的一声——原来蓝正君是饿了一天，饿到双眼发昏了。她无奈地把人抱起来，放到桌案边，出门吩咐小厮去备些易克化的食物来。

小厨房准备的是一碗莲子羹。

王韫考虑到自家正君只穿了一件贴身的绫织，亲自将莲子羹端到内室。

哪知片刻的功夫，蓝涣就昏沉地趴在了案上，雅正不知所踪。王韫端着盘子，有些不满，有些犹豫，最终还是耐心地坐下来，将几乎要睡过去的某人抱到怀里。

十月的夜晚渐凉，蓝涣接触到温暖的物事，很是自然地黏过去，调整成舒服的姿势，伸手揽住了她的腰。

——完全不是方才客客气气的样子。

王韫怔住，讶异之余，总算有了娶的是夫郎的感觉，低头去看蓝涣，竟觉得他可爱非常，之前的不满烟消云散。

她又开始恍惚了。

“曦臣？先别睡，起来用些吃食。”

“唔……不要吃。”

“乖，待会再睡。”

蓝涣是个乖巧的，自幼没被人哄过，王韫稍微哄哄他，他就顺从地——张开了嘴。

王韫：“……”

初次娶亲的王宗主再次手足无措，忿忿地瞪了小正君几眼（当然蓝涣没看见，威慑力聊胜于无），叹了口气，不得已取过小碗，盛起小半口莲子羹，喂到他嘴里。

蓝涣果真是被饿着了，突然吃到东西，闭着眼睛囫囵地往下咽，到后面越吃越急，不知怎的噎着了，咳嗽起来，咳得面色潮红，一副可怜又难过的样子。

王韫被他吓到，忙让人坐直，一边给他顺气，一边心焦地问他：“曦臣？可好些了？都怪我，不小心喂太多了。”

蓝涣咳过之后，人也清醒了，水润的眸子低头看看自己，再看看王韫，恢复白皙的脸庞腾地又红了，整个人都不太好，挣扎着要起来赔罪。

王韫被折腾了好半天，这时见他难堪，毫无负罪感地决定报复回去，伸手一横，把人拦在怀里，轻佻地说：“蓝正君好大的胆子，竟敢要求妻主喂食，嗯？”

蓝涣羞得不行，自暴自弃地说：“妻主不乐意，把曦臣扔出去便是！”

可惜话音刚落，他就惊得魂不附体。

他在干什么？新婚夜就甩脸色给妻主？难道他想第二天就被休弃回蓝氏么？

世家公子榜第一名的蓝曦臣，深觉自己完了。

王宗主显然不这么想。倘若蓝涣一直像温吞水一般，她才沮丧。她喜欢他不镇定的样子，无论是要她抱也好，要她喂食也好，都比端庄大方的客气好多了。

但她总不该把他逼急的，于是又亲昵地去搂他，轻笑着说：“怎么这么容易生气？我又没说不乐意。”

蓝涣：“……”

见面第三次，她就开始欺负他。他偏过头去，心里更气了。

王韫拿他没办法，心道是不是纵容太过，就搬出蓝启仁来：“叔父说，他明日要等父亲验过你正身才回姑苏，如今已过亥时，曦臣是不是想让叔父多留一天？”

——验明正身，是指让女方长辈查看新婚夜留下的落红，以证他的清白。

这是再自然不过的事，可是她挑明了说，就让他害羞得从脚趾到头发丝都开始发热。她肯定是仗着他心悦她。

也许她和世间的其他女子没有什么两样。为了讨她欢心，他需要保持端庄，保持顺从。

这样想清楚后，蓝涣鼓起勇气与王韫四目相对，甚至主动地将自己的唇送了上去。

王韫乐得如此，当然不会拒绝，不过她想起父亲的叮嘱，被自家小正君亲到嘴角之后，反而慢条斯理地，一步步将之带往巫山云雨。

她先是亲吻他的额头，接着是精致的眉眼，秀气的鼻子，最后用舌头一点一点地描摹他的唇型。少年从未被人这样吻过，吻到情动时，又被她戳到了腰间的什么地方，情不自禁地启开檀口，任人攻城掠地。她撩起他的小舌，又舔又吮，直吸得他舌根发麻，连同他口中的津液也夺走。他受不住推拒的时候，她就从善如流地退出去，转而继续舔舐他的唇珠。

这番亲热之下，蓝正君身上的绫织不知何时散开了，挂在手臂上，光滑的肩头在灯光下莹润如玉，王韫落下亲吻，就在大片的肌肤上激起阵阵战栗。她吻过他的肩头，脖颈，锁骨；她缓慢又急切，温柔又强横，被她吻过的地方红星点点，凄惨而醴艳。

她至少是喜爱他的身体的罢。蓝涣在意识逐渐涣散的时候这样想道。

可是他原本就不能要求太多，是他先看上她，是他先因她漏了心跳。当年她到访云深不知处的时候已经名动天下，对她芳心暗许的公子一定有很多，多到让她注意不到他。

他该知足的。

于是他更加温顺地向后仰起了脖子，做出予取予求的姿态。

王韫亲够了，重新抱起他回到寝台去，把他平放到榻上。她解开了他的全部衣结，褪去了他的上衣和下裤。

令她吃惊的是，拉下蓝涣亵裤的时候，竟然会有叮当响声。分开他的腿去看，原来少年稚嫩囊袋中的小球被牢牢地禁锢在银质金属片下；王韫感到莫名，伸手托起少年的臀，才窥得那物件的全貌。

是并蒂莲形态的锁精器。

——锢住小球的是并蒂莲的两朵花张开的花瓣，而花茎同样是银质的，上粗下细，越过会阴处时成了细链，像是花的根；细链继续后延，最后没入臀口。

这种物件并不少见。

最尾端塞入后穴的玉势用于顶弄精室刺激前面；前面的精关却锁住不能释放——常常是用来延长男子的持久性，让他们更好地取悦妻主。王韫知道蓝氏严苛，也未曾预料会做到这种地步。

蓝涣浑身燥热，可是那个人并不满足他，而且随着血液涌向下腹，他隐隐地感到体内有些痒，有些疼。他伸手去拽女子的衣袖，不明白她为何神情凝重地盯着他的私处。

他弱弱地唤了一声妻主。

王韫回过神来，安抚地亲亲他的唇，问道：“曦臣可知道怎么取下锁精器？”

蓝涣眼圈红红的，没怎么听明白她的话就要扑过去。

自然被她阻止了。

她料想他定是受了家族中的闺房教调，断不敢违背的，便只好将人拉过来，趴在自己腿上，躬起一条膝盖分开他的腿，露出股沟，接着小心翼翼地去拉银质的细链。

察觉到她的动作，一直配合的小正君突然挣扎起来，以至于她不得不按住他的手腕，压住他的双腿，在他呻吟的片刻间一个使力，拉出深埋的玉势，而后取掉整个物件。

“呃啊……”

在体内放了一整天的物事被取出，臀口有些合不上地歙动，边沿的皱褶已是被磨肿了，像是在雪白股沟开出的一朵娇艳红花。

王韫从床头的抽屉里找出膏药给小正君抹上，他就呜呜噫噫的，不知是畅快了还是不满了，末了才嗫嚅着说：“怕是不能叫台笙尽兴了……”

女子听清他的细语，想要去开解他，又觉得不如行动来的有说服力。于是把他翻了个面，垫高他的下身，叉开他的双腿，俯身去亲吻他的玉茎。

少年腿根痉挛了一瞬，霎那间被女子拖入情流欲海。

这是一种什么样的体验？

——大抵如入云端，整个人轻飘飘的，躯干四肢抽去了骨，浑身的知觉唯余几寸之间；大抵如坠深渊，整个人迷瞪瞪的，眼耳口鼻装满了水，仅剩的意念留存狭室之内。

然而就在他的分身硬得发疼的时候，一个更加温暖窄小的地方包围了他，强烈的痛感和刺激重新袭来，在三角地带炸开，流向四肢百骸。

他用力地揪住被子，脚后跟去蹬床单，挣扎着想脱离女子的控制。王韫不允，抓住小正君的脚腕，手掌滑向他的膝弯，抬起他的腿，纳得更深。

“哈啊，呜……疼……”

“乖，忍忍，很快就好了……”

这个“很快就好”，蓝曦臣等了很久也没等到，只觉得秋霜落尽了，冬雪消融了，她还没有结束，并且要的越来越狠。

小正君最后受不住晕了过去，晕过去的前一刻，男根抽搐着吐出了所剩不多的浊液。

王韫畅快了，心里却感到内疚。她为他换上干净的寝衣，推开窗户让室内的旖旎散去。她见识了今夜各种各样的他，她应当是喜爱他的。

霜浓月落开帘去,暗触玎玲碧玉钩。

王韫躺回榻上，搂过小正君，贴在他的耳边说：“曦臣啊，我死而无憾。”


End file.
